


¿Por Qué?

by Writer_In_White



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_In_White/pseuds/Writer_In_White
Summary: Porque simplemente es su forma de amar.





	¿Por Qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que escribí hace muchos años, por allá en 2011, cuando mi gusto por el yaoi apenas comenzaba. 
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Gravitation y sus personajes pertenecen a Maki Murakami. Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Gravitation y sus personajes pertenecen a Maki Murakami. Esta historia es para fines de entretennimiento, sin ánimos de lucro.

**_CAPÍTULO I_ **

**_Por qué_ **

 

¿Acaso aquello se puede llamar amor? Muchos dirían que no y ciertamente hasta ellos se buscan lo mismo. Cualquier argumento que es simple capricho u obsesión en términos más extremos. Todo menos amor

 

Ambos lo sabían y aún así no se molestaban en terminar aquella relación tan ... ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta para aquella situación? ... ¿Extraña, excepcional, singular, exótica? Sí, cada una de las anteriores son definiciones correctas, sí, hasta podría decirse que tal relación es bizarra. Como que la viven

 

Ya muchos les han sugerido, por no decir que ese "sugerir" es sólo un término mucho más amable de lo que se utiliza realmente, que se detuvieran, que sólo acuarela lastimaría; Ese tira y afloje simplemente los terminando causando heridas más grandes.

 

Sádicos, masoquistas, así eran ellos. Les gustaba el sufrimiento del otro y lastimaba a sí mismos, culpándose, con aquello. Es por ello que hacían lo que hacían; engaño, traición, mentira; acostarse con cuantos se cruzar en el camino; llevarlos al apartamento que comparten un motel cualquiera, un saciar su libídine toda la noche del día, eso dependía. Aunque claro está protegido, ningunos querían tener hijos, ser padres, menos que fuera de la persona con la cual vivían y compartieron el día un día. Insólito.

 

Les encantaba, ver como el otro quedaba destruido; lágrimas sobre su hermoso rostro, el corazón ensangrentado y el alma rasgada en pedazos; escuchar el sonido que producen al resquebrajarse, pieza por pieza; desmoronarse su mundo Pensar que todo el aquello que construyeron con tanto esfuerzo se desplomaba con tan solos en un viento, como un castillo de arena en medio de una tormenta.

 

Por qué Se preguntarán. Simple, porque así confirmaban que la otra persona realmente la amaba. Que aquellas lágrimas, quien rostro afligido, el latir -que con cada segundo era más punzante del corazón, eran de verdadera agonía. Que realmente les dolía, el hecho de ser engañados, ¿utilizados? Tal vez. Desconsuelo, amargura y decepción, era lo que buscaban de su otra mitad.

 

Soledad. Era esta la causa de que el primero hiciera aquello; cuando se sentía inseguro, pensando que la persona a su lado ya no lo precisaba; cuando sus miedos lo invaden y no lo suficiente el escuchar _"Te Amo"_ de los labios del otro. Venganza, aseveración y orgullo, era lo que movía al segundo; porque este también desea que la era precisó, demostrar que también hacer daño y hacer lo que hacían y que nadie, ni siquiera la persona a la cual puede ser pisotearlos; orgullo ante todo, se justificaba.

 

Oh si Como es necesario, indispensable para su compañero. Sabre que sin ellos para el otro nada valía la pena, la vida no tiene razón de ser; que sin ellos morían Sentirse deseados, los únicos dueños del otro, que solo ellos podían ocupar aquella mente, sus pensamientos; marcar ese cuerpo como suyo, escuchar el latir de su corazón en sincronía con el propio; robar aquella alma Sólo ellos eran los propietarios de ese ángel que es su vida entera, pero también su tristeza y perdición.

 

Hijo incomprendidos. Muchos jactaban saber del amor ¿Pero qué es realmente?

 

**_... Aquellas cosas que tienen que ver con el amor, las situaciones con el corazón de las personas son muy difíciles de entender, siempre son complicadas y aunque en muchas ocasiones tienen la razón en el por qué de lo que sucede, simplemente no es una explicación lógica . Definitivamente las cosas del corazón son muy enrevesadas para entender ..._ **

 

Amor, palabra que tiene muchos significados, de científico, altruista, compasivo, egoísta, etc .; tantos que muchos solo lo toman desde la perspectiva más sencilla y menos tediosa para su salud mental. **_El amor es un sentimiento, el cual se basa en la atracción y la admiración de un sujeto hacia otro._**

 

Uno pensando que es maravilloso el amar, que tu vida esta completa con tal sentimiento desbordando tu corazón, pero igualmente con el sabor amargo y agónico cuando no te es correspondido de igual manera y solo te lastiman. La otra persona pensando que es solo un sentimiento innecesario, es una completa pérdida de tiempo y total mentira, pues los humanos tenemos las tendencias a traicionar a las personas, incluso a las que decimos querer.

Y aún así, ahí se encontraban ellos: amándose, con locura desenfrenada, con psicosis enfermiza; necesitando del otro para conservar su cordura, la poca que quedaba después de sus traumas pasados.

 

Y a pesar de, todo, que uno no crea en el amor y la otra persona tenga miedo a salir lastimado por creer fuertemente en el; ellos decidían tomar el concepto… ¿Cómo podría decírsele? ¿Posesivo? Mmm… No tal vez aquella no era la mejor manera de describirlo… Sentimental y romántico…

 

**_«El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde,_ **

**_No se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés,_ **

**_No se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido, no se alegra de la injusticia,_ **

**_Sino que se regocija con la verdad._ **

**_El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta»._ **

  


Ni idea de en donde escucharon aquella definición de amor, pero era la que más se acoplaba a su relación, a ellos.

Así es, aunque no se cumpliera al pie de la letra aquella descripción; bueno la verdad es que solo cumplían parte de ello _._ Porque en cuestión de lo demás, las palabras quedaban muy por debajo de lo que realmente deberían decir.  

 

Y aunque los demás dijeran que estaban locos, que ellos y aquella relación que mantenían era grotesca, no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Estaban seguros que lo que sentían era lo correcto, porque después de todo amar a alguien implica eso y más, ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué los demás no se daban cuenta? Amar a alguien significa disculpar, creer, esperar, soportar todo; desplantes, engaños, mentiras, traiciones, indiferencia, maltrato, palabras hirientes; y eso era lo que ellos hacían, por amor.

 

 **_Porque se aman_ ** , con locura, con pasión; **porque es un bello…**

**_AMOR OBSESIVO._ **


End file.
